cuando estas enamorado
by kimimoriko
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado haces lo que sea para estar con esa persona, pero y si ya no puedes aguantar mas? Esto es mas inclinado a una perja pero habrá kiddxluffy vs lawxluffy
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ya no se desde hace cuanto ocurre esto, es lo mismo de todos los días, llega enojado, lo hacemos, llega deprimido, lo hacemos, llega feliz, lo hacemos, llega de verle a "esa" persona, y el sufre, y si el sufre yo mas.

Hola, mi nombre es monkey D. Luffy, y les contare como acabe en este bar con todas mis cosas y sin un solo centavo.

Todo comenzó hace 2 años, desde que yo estaba en penúltimo año de colegio y law estaba en el ultimo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de law y el también de mi, pero eso solo era una mascara para ocultar que el amaba a su mejor amigo:

Eustass kid

El era todo lo opuesto en mi era capitán de un equipo de basquet, yo ni deporte hacia, el era muy rico, yo apenas tenia para un pan, el vestía elegante, yo con arapos, todo el mundo iba detrás de el, yo no tenia ningún amigo, el sacaba las mejores notas, yo casi pasaba con suficiente, y lo que mas me molestaba, que kid sabia todo de law, pero law no me contaba nada a mi, y soy su "pareja".

Y si digo pareja entre comillas porque cada vez de law mira a kid con su novio killer, quiere pegar a algo, pero en vez de pegar, se desquita conmigo, y siempre terminamos teniendo sexo.

En un principio pensé que se enamoraría de mi, al ver cuanto me esfuerzo para que se sienta bien, pero luego me di cuanta que esa relación solo me estaba matando a mi.

Ya no sabia que hacer por eso termine haciendo algo que probablemente me terminaría arrepintiendo

CONTINUARA

Esta historia la cree yo sola, y una amiga me dio los toques finales, ees un poco cruel y cruda pero creo que les gustara

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo

Bye bye


	2. a comenzar desde 0

Era un día lluvioso ese día law y yo íbamos a mudarnos a un solo piso, ese día aunque no lo crean me había graduado recién del colegio, y apenas termino la ceremonia fui por mis maletas para mudarme, la razón por la que voy a vivir hay es porque le pedí de favor a law que me dejara vivir con el, porque a decir verdad yo nunca me lleve con mi familia, mi padre me pega y me grita, mi mama me dice que no fui deseado, con mis hermanos ace y sabo nunca me lleve bien, ellos siempre me descolaban y se alejaban de mi, entonces me quede solo, yo nunca tuve amigos en el colegio, nadie entendía mi forma de ser, decían que era muy infantil, pero no sabían que yo era así porque nunca tuve infancia, y el único "amigo" o contacto social que tenia fue con law, kid, y killer, pero naturalmente ellos estaban en un curso superior y mi ultimo año de colegio me la pase de verdad solo, y como no tenia a nadie, pedí a law mudarme con el, y el acepto.

cuando ya estaba en el piso deje lo único que lleve de mi casa a el piso, no era mucho, solo una maleta, y una mochila ( . ) ( prontus_head/site/artic/20111115/imag/foto_ )

- luffy, voy a salir por un momento - dijo law llendose, deje mis maletas y me senté en el sofá un rato, después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre, cuando vi me dio una grata sorpresa

- hola kid, como estas? - pregunte abrazando a kid

- hola luffy, yo bien y veo que tu mejor - dijo kid

- por? - pregunte curioso

- escapaste alfin de tu casa - dijo kid

- si, alfin, porque estas aquí? - pregunto luffy

- para decirte algo - dijo kid ansioso

- que? - me extraño que me buscara a mi y no a law

- no te mudes con law - dijo kid

- que? - creí haber escuchado mal

- estoy enamorado de ti - dijo kid nervioso

- ehhhhh? - no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el estaba con killer

- ven conmigo - me dijo kid, en ese momento me beso y para mi mala fortuna cuando me beso entro alguien al piso

- ya lleg...- kid se separo de mi y miro a law, dios ese día fue el peor de mi vida, luego de unas palabras kid se fue de ese lugar,

- como pudiste? - law me miro con tanto dolor que me dolió a mi también

- e-el fue, no yo - dije tratando de parecer firme, después de eso recuerdo muy poco de la pelea, lo único que recuerdo es lo ultimo que peleamos

- NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE HAYAS ENAMORADO DE KID - dije gritando

- Y NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE ENAMORADO DE MI - me dijo law enojado, luego de eso entendí que ya no podía seguir viviendo una mentira,

- tienes razón, nunca debí hacerlo, eres un manipulador, un mentiroso, un idiota, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, pero aun no es muy tarde, aun puedo rectificar todo y ya no volver a pensar en ti - dije eso llorando

- q-que vas a hacer? - pregunto law, que parecía ¿asustado?

- a-adios - dije llorando, cogí mi maleta y mi mochila y salí de ese piso, tenia solo 100 dolares, y eso no me ayudaría mucho, fui a la estación de trenes y compre solo un boleto de ida, al lugar mal lejano al que me podían llevar, un pueblo un poco pequeño, llamado one, pero de apodo piece. Así en un trayecto de 3 horas llegue al pueblo que en el cartel decía "one piece"

Lo primero que hize aunque no lo crean fue ir por un buen trago, entre a un bar llamado "gran line", entre y vi a muchas personas hay, me acomode en la barra y pedí un trago

- oye, eres mayor de edad? - pregunto el señor

- eso importa? - pregunte

- bueno, tienes razón, cuando alguien quiere un buen trago no hay edad - dijo el hombre. Y aquí estoy contándoles de como llegue a este bar, de como fue mi vida, pero dudo mucho que este sea el final de la historia

NARRACIÓN DEL NARRADOR ( xD)

Luffy estaba en la barra, tomando licor y al parecer tan joven despertó la curiosidad de varios hay, el hombre que servía el licor se acerco a luffy

- a juzgar por tus maletas, eres un forastero que vino aquí en busca de una nueva vida? - pregunto el hombre

- como sabias? - pregunto luffy sorprendido

- casi todos del pueblo son así, solo que ellos ya están mas tiempo aquí - dijo el hombre

- s-soy luffy - dijo luffy extendiéndole la mano

- zoro, mucho gusto - dijo el chico peliverde

- ahh te puedo pedir un consejo? - pregunto luffy

- claro - dijo zoro sonriendole

- donde puedo conseguir un trabajo aquí? - pregunto luffy

- nadie en este pueblo busca nuevos empleados - dijo zoro

- ahhhh que mal - dijo luffy tomando mas de su trago

- pero, si quieres puedo darte el empleo - dijo zoro

- de verdad? - pregunto luffy ilusionado

- claro, pero tendrías alternado, aveces día, aveces noches - dijo zoro

- no me importa - dijo luffy

- entonces sigueme te presentare a tus compañeros de trabajo - dijo zoro guiándolo a una cocina de adentro

- chicos, el el luffy y trabajara aquí - dijo zoro haciendo que todos le prestaran atención

- luffy, ellos son: nami, brook, franky, viví, sanji, y chopper - dijo zoro mostrándole a sus futuros amigos

- hola nuevo - saludaron todos cálidamente

- hola, me llamo luffy, tengo 17 años, y bueno solo quiero empezar de nuevo - dijo luffy un poco desanimado

- soy nami, tengo 18, el es brook tiene 34, el es franky también tiene 34, ella es viví tiene 16 y pronto cumplirá 17, el es sanji tiene 19 y el es chopper tiene en unos días cumplirá 15 - dijo la chica pelinaranja

- q-que joven - dijo luffy

- e-esque no tome muy buenas decisiones y estoy aquí - dijo chopper bajando la mirada

- tranquilo, yo tampoco las tome - dijo luffy

- bueno, bienvenido, y solo tenemos 2 regles aquí - dijo brook

- 1) no cometas los mismos errores de tu vida pasada - dijo franky

- 2) nada de traer a este bar exnovios - dijo viví

- ok - dijo luffy sabiendo que igual nadie le encontraría

- ok, trabajas desde mañana, tienes un lugar donde quedarte? - pregunto zoro

- no - dijo luffy decaído

- veras todos vivimos en el edificio pequeño detrás de este bar, si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación - dijo sanji

- y tu? - pregunto luffy

- yo puedo irme con mi novio - dijo sanji sonriendo

- claro, cuando quieras ven a mi habitación - dijo zoro sentándose alado del rubio

- son novios? - pregunto luffy

- si, por? - pregunto zoro

- ahhhh me recuerdan cosas de mi pasado - dijo luffy

- malas? - preguntaron todos

- no lo se - respondió luffy

- cuentanos tu pasado - pidieron los chicos

CONTINUARA

Aquí con el segundo capitulo, perdón por el retraso pero no sabia como continuar, y bueno ya tengo una idea :) si tienen dudas dejen reviews y yo les contestare personalmente

Bye bye


	3. la vida no es facil

- bueno les contare lo esencial, tengo 2 padres y 2 hermanos, mi familia es rica, pero mis padres nunca me quisieron, me decían que nunca fui planeado, nunca me lleve bien con mis hermanos, mis padres me trataban como sirviente, a pesar que tenían dinero, me usaban a mi como cocinero, me usaban para lavar la ropa, y me daban las sobras de la comida de mis hermanos, y me daban los arapos que encontraban en la calle, siempre fui un chico solitario, no me agradaba la gente, y yo no le agradaba a la gente, siempre estaba solo, y por un tiempo odie a 3 chicos que vivían en un barrio cerca del mio que eran niños ricos, iban al mismo colegio que yo, pero eran un año mayor, aveces peleaba con ellos, y un día que pasaba cerca de sus casas, vi que 8 chicos estaban acorralando a uno, vi y era uno de los 3 que les mencione, su nombre era "trafalgar law", y le daban una paliza, no se porque pero no aguante ver eso, y fui a ayudarle, el estaba en el piso y...

FLASHBACK

- oigan, dejen lo en paz - dijo luffy detrás de ellos

- ehhh? Mejor vete mocoso esto no te incumbe - dijo uno de esos tipos

- si son tan machos para pegar a uno, entonces miren si pueden conmigo - dijo luffy valiente

- bueno, si quieres morir - dijo otro de los tipos, luffy se puso enfrente de law para protegerlo, el lo vio sorprendido

- q-que haces? - pregunto law al ver como aun así que le pegaban luffy seguía protegiéndolo, cuando luffy cayo al suelo se escucharon 2 voces mas

- oigan, no se aprovechen de ese niño - dijo un chico pelirrojo y uno rubio

- ohhhh pero si son kid y killer - dijo el líder de esos hombres

- muy buenos son cuando están heridos, pero contra nosotros? - preguntó kid con una sonrisa arrogante

- no si primero le rompo la nariz a tu amigito - dijo el hombre acercándose a law, y cuando le iba a pegar, luffy se puso enfrente recibiendo el golpe, eso basto para que haga enojar a law, kid, y killer. Los tres comenzaron a pelear, y cuando ya casi no podían, luffy se levanto y les ayudo, hay 4 vs 8 les tocaba 2 a cada uno

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- y? Que paso? - preguntaron todos interesados

- después de ganar la pelea, no recuerdo mucho, lo único que se, es que cuando me di cuenta, paraba todos mis recesos con ellos, y así fue como termine siendo su amigo, 1 año después, comenze a ser el juguete de law, un juguete para que se desquite - dijo luffy triste

- auch, que mal - dijeron todos

- bueno ya no importa, eso es lo esencial de mi pasado, y el porque no me importa dejar ni amigos mi familia en mi ciudad - dijo luffy ocultando su tristeza

- ahhh bueno, gracias por contarnos, y creo que es justo que te diga, por que todos acabamos aquí - dijo zoro

- yo acabe aquí porque mi madre me pegaba y mi padre abusaba de mi - dijo nami triste

- yo acabe aquí porque, me divorcie de una mujer que me quito TODO lo que tenia y no sabia a donde ir - dijo franky esquivando la mirada

- yo ya vivía aquí - dijo brook tranquilo

- yo acabe aquí porque en un accidente de autos, perdí a mis 2 padres, y al enterarme que me enviarían a un orfanato huí - dijo viví tomando un trago de licor

- yo huí porque mis padres que querían obligar a seguir algo que no querían, y además no aceptaban que sea gay, entonces mandaban curas a echarme agua bendita - dijo sanji serio

- yo acabe aquí porque me mandaron al reformatorio mas de 4 veces, y mis padres ya no me aguantaban, y estaban pensando en mandarme a un orfanato o pedirles a los guardias que me dejen en el reformatorio por un muy muy muy muy muy largo tiempo - dijo chopper ahorándose explicaciones

- yo acabe aquí porque, vivía con mis tíos, e hize muchas tonterías y ya no me aguantaron, así que cogieron mis cosas y me echaron de la casa con solo 30 dolares, y eso me sirvió para venir a este pueblo - dijo zoro agachando la cabeza

- jajaja, significa que nadie tubo una vida fácil - dijo luffy triste

- bueno, eso quedo en el pasado - dijo nami recobrando es ánimos

- si, ya no importa eso - dijo brook feliz

- bueno, y dinos luffy ese tal "law", de verdad no sentía nada por ti? - pregunto sanji

- no, nada de nada, solo se concentraba en kid - dijo luffy con un tono de voz celoso que se notaba al instante

- wow, que celoso eres - dijo zoro sorprendido

- ahhhh es que 2 años intentando y no conseguir nada es duro - dijo luffy triste

- te entiendo, te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas - dijo sanji mirando enojado a zoro

- ya me disculpe mil veces, cuando dejaras de repetirlo? - pregunto zoro suspirando

- que? Que paso entre ustedes? - pregunto luffy

- muchas cosas - dijo sanji enfatizando la palabra muchas

EN OTRO LUGAR

- enserio? Tienes a un chico tan lindo como luffy, y te enamoras de alguien como yo? - pregunto kid enojado

- ya se, eres un idiota, pero deja me en paz quieres? - pregunto law enojado

- ahhhh como te pudiste enamorar de mi, somos como hermanos - hijo kid sin entender nada

- NO LO SE, de acuerdo? No lo se, simplemente sucedió, y hace cuanto te enamoraste de luffy? - dijo law

- desde la primera ves que le vi - dijo kid volteando la mirada

- ahhh ya veo - dijo law recordando la primera vez que le vieron a luffy, un chico solitario y aislado que no hablaba mucho

- y tu desde hace cuanto te enamoraste de mi? - pregunto kid

- mas o menos 1 año antes que conociéramos a luffy - dijo law levantándose de su asiento y llendo a la cocina por un café y una aspirina

- ahhhh es que sigo sin entender, luffy, es gracioso, alegre, inteligente, comprensivo, y te defendió cuando mas lo necesitabas, como no notaste que tenias enfrente a un ángel? - pregunto kid

- no entiendes?, tu le ves a el así, yo te veo así, y el...me veía así - dijo law bajando la mirada

- porque dices me veía? - pregunto kid

- porque no viste como el me miro, me miro con odio, decepción, dolor - dijo law triste

- y porque estas triste? - pregunto kid

- como que triste, yo no lo dije triste - dijo law serio

- ohhh dios, no me digas que...- kid dejo de hablar

- decirme que?...no te quedes callado - protesto law

- ahhh law, ya es tarde, y sigues sin darte cuenta - dijo kid decepcionando

- de que? - pregunto law

- ahhhh espero que si lo descubres puedas remendarte - dijo kid llendose del lugar

- descubrir que? - pregunto law sin entender, law se acerco a la ventana y vio que llovía

- espero que no te mojes luffy - dijo law sin pensarlo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca y decidió irse a dormir, ese había sido un día muy largo

CONTINUARÁ

Disculpen por no subir este capitulo antes, pero han pasado cosas que son difíciles de explicar y bueno...

Ojala les guste el capi, ya verán lo que tendrá que pasar luffy para vivir bien

Bye bye


	4. preguntas, casas y charlas

En el pequeño pueblo de one piece, en un parque, estaban luffy y zoro hablando

- y dime como era el de novio? - pregunto zoro

- bueno, era...perfecto, cuando fingía era tan perfecto, me traía flores, como mi familia no me daba de comer y me trataban como sirviente, law siempre cocinaba algo para mi, cuando me invitaba a una fiesta el me compraba ropa para ir siempre elegante, me trataba como si yo fuera lo mas valioso para el, cuando hablábamos parecía que teníamos tanto en común, era...perfecto - dijo luffy con nostalgia

- y cuando entendiste que por mas esfuerzos que hicieras, el no se enamoraría de ti? - pregunto zoro

- bueno...creo que me di cuenta en el momento en el que vi que cuando hablábamos me veía de una manera y cuando veía a kid le veía de una manera totalmente distinta, cuando el aveces prefería irse con el que conmigo, cuando el me dijo que no me amaba - dijo luffy triste

- tu me dijiste que querías empezar de nuevo, pero dime ¿tu le amas? - pregunto zoro viendo a luffy a los ojos

- la verdad, si, pero se que con el tiempo iré borrando ese sentimiento y podre olvidar todo - dijo luffy

- y cuando eso suceda, te iras? - pregunto zoro

- no lo se, la verdad no se que hacer en el presente, peor en el futuro - dijo luffy triste y con la cabeza abajo

- solo has lo que tengas que hacer - dijo zoro

- gracias - dijo luffy, zoro noto el ambiente denso y decidió cambiar de tema

- ahhhhh, porque sigo pensando en eso, me estoy volviendo loco - decía un chico acostado en la cama

- si, te estas volviendo loco, y eso es porque no te das cuenta - dijo un chico rubio

- como entraste? Y porque todos me dicen que no me doy cuenta? De que no me doy cuenta? - pregunto el chico pelinego enojado

- sabes? Si me hubieras dicho que amabas a kid, yo te lo hubiera cedido, porque no dijiste nada law - pregunto killer

- no se, eras mi amigo, y no quería lastimarte, además como iba a saber que tu relación con kid era falsa y que solo te ayudaba a que no te casarás con otro? - dijo law enojado colocando una almohada en su cara

- ahora dime, si sabes que es libre, porque no vas y tratas de conquistarlo? Porque no tratas de enamorarlo? - pregunto killer

- no se, algo me lo impide, no se que es - dijo law honestamente

- mmmm que extraño, no sera estrés, tristeza...luffy? - pregunto killer haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- no, luffy no es, ese niño volverá arrastrándose a mis pies de nuevo - dijo law con cierto tono de ¿inseguridad?

- ahhh puedo hacerte unas preguntas?, alguna vez quisiste a luffy? - pregunto killer

- como amigo si, no se con el sentía una confianza de contarle cualquier cosa sin sentirme culpable - dijo law

- porque creíste que saliendo con luffy kid se interesaría en ti? - pregunto killer

- bueno, pensé que tal vez le aria sentir celos, pero no imagine que esos celos sean porque el quería a luffy - dijo law quitándose la almohada de la cara he invitando a killer a sentarse

- amas a luffy? - pregunto killer serio

- no, claro que no - dijo law con seguridad

- si no lo amabas porque le comprabas todo lo que el quisiera, y porque te preocupabas tanto por el? -pregunto killer sin entender

- no se, cuando veía en esos ojos que se emocionaba con algo, no se porque pero quería comprarle todo lo que quisiera - dijo law con sinceridad

- porque cuando hablas o miras a luffy, tienes un brillo en los ojos que nunca he visto antes? - pregunto killer

- no se a que te refieres - dijo law volteando la mirada

- una ultima, que tan idiota eres que no te das cuanta? - preguntó killer preguntándose a si mismo que si para cuando el se diera cuanta ya sera muy tarde

- te digo que no se a que te refieres, no se de que hablan, que no entiendo? que no me doy cuenta? - pregunto law enojado

- ahhhhh eres un completo idiota - dijo killer llendose del lugar, luego de que se fue comenzó a llover, law se acerco al cristal, puso su mano en el y pregunto a la nada

- donde estas? Estarás bien? - pregunto law

- y dime luffy ya sabes donde viviras? No puedes dormir aquí para siempre, o ese es tu plan - pregunto nami mirando a luffy

- bueno, pues pienso ahorrar para un departamento - dijo luffy

- mmm que pena, es que hay una casa que nadie quiere, esta dañada, la madera podrida, el metal oxidado, se necesita arreglar todo - dijo nami

- y? - pregunto nami

- que si quieres, esa casa ya no está a la venta, para que solo compres los materiales y arregles - dijo nami

- pero va a ser mucho trabajo - dijo luffy con semblante de pereza

- tranquilo yo te ayudare, ya veras que sera una SÚPER casa - dijo franky

- muchas gracias - dijo luffy

- no hay porque - dijo franky sonriendole

- bueno, comenzemos desde hoy - dijo luffy

- claro, vamos a comprar materiales - dijo franky llendose del departamento

- en que piensas kid? - pregunto killer

- en que tal vez si law no reacciona tal vez tenga que ayudar - dijo kid mirando una hoja

- ayudar? - pregunto killer

- si, esta hoja es la hoja de registro de todas las personas que se fueron de aquí y a donde se dirigieron - dijo kid

- entonces, que planeas hacer - dijo killer

- killer, escucha me bien, voy a ser un desgraciado, pero lo haré por el bien de ellos dos, entiende que lo que te digan es cierto pero no es lo que pensaras - dijo kid triste

- ok, pero que planeas hacer? - pregunto killer asustado

- primero, encontrar a luffy - dijo kid decidido

CONTINUARÁ

Holi, ya se que me retrase y mucho, pero entiendan que han sido días malos, MUY malos y que solo quería llorar, pero no importa, hagamos algo, quien adivine mi edad, le responderé lo que sea de este o de mi otro fic, hasta si preguntan cual es el final, pero solo quien adivine

Bye bye


End file.
